LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
(everything on this page is speculation even the fact that there will be a game is not confirmed but it is EXCEEDINGLY likely) A LEGO adaptation of The Lord of the Rings trilogy and prequel, primarily the film versions. * =Plot= * The game follows the Lord of the Rings trilogy and prequel. The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, The Return of the King, and The Hobbit ''in a humorous way with child-friendly humour in the same fashion of the previous LEGO Game titles. * =Levels= Introduction *'Introduction:' The final stand by a alliance of men and elves that march upon the army of Mordor for the freedom of Middle Earth. Isildur and Elrond must defeat the evil lord Sauron. They manage to get the One Ring off him and Sauron retreats out of his physical form. However, Isildur gets corrupted by the One Ring's power and when Elrond tells him to destroy the One Ring by dropping it into the lava of Mount Doom, he refuses. He later gets killed by Orcs and the Ring gets lost into a river for 2,500 years. Gollum finds it and keeps it for centuries until Bilbo Baggins gets it off him and keeps it. '''Characters:' Isildur and Elrond. The Fellowship of the Ring *'Level 1:' Sixty years later, Bilbo leaves the One Ring to his nephew Frodo. But after Bilbo Baggins' birthday party at night, Gandalf, one of Bilbo's best friends, warns Frodo that Sauron's forces are looking for the One Ring in the Shire. Gandalf is about to leave to tell Saruman but sends Frodo and Sam, Frodo's gardener and friend, to meet him in a town called Bree later on. On the way out of the Shire, Frodo and Sam are joined by Frodo's cousins Merry and Pippin. They all head off to Bree. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. *'Level 2:' Gandalf tells Saruman after a long journey, and Saruman tells him Sauron's servants, the Nazgul, have been sent to capture the One Ring. Saruman then reveals himself to be in service of Sauron and captures Gandalf in his tower. Saruman also commands the Orcs to produce a new breed of powerful Orc fighter: the Uruk-hai. Characters: Gandalf and Saruman. *'Level 3:' After almost being captured by the Nazgul, the Hobbits finally arrive at Bree. Gandalf was not there but they meet Aragorn in a bar, who hides them from their pursuers and agrees to lead them to Rivendell - the place where the Elves live. During the journey they are attacked by the Nazgul. Aragorn fights them off but Frodo gets wounded. Then the Elf Arwen uses her magic to summon a surge of water from the river to sweep away the Nazgul. During this, Frodo passes out. Characters: Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Arwen. *'Level 4:' In Rivendell, Frodo wakes up to find out he's been healed. Arwen's father, Elrond, had healed him. He also finds out all his friends - Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn and even Gandalf - are there. Gandalf tells Frodo he escaped out of Saruman's tower with the aid of Gwaihir the eagle. There Elrond calls a council of the races still loyal to Middle-Earth, those against Sauron, to decide what should be done with the One Ring. They decide to destroy the Ring in the only place where it can be - Mount Doom. Frodo volunteers to take the One Ring. He is then joined by Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Aragorn, Elf Legolas, Dwarf Gimli of Durin's folk and Boromir, man of Gondor, to form the Fellowship of the Ring. They set out to the extremely long journey; but for the fastest route they must go through the snow-covered Misty Mountains. There Saruman's magic creates a blizzard so strong the Fellowship decide to go around, through the longer route. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir. *'Level 5:' The Fellowship travel through the Dwarf Mines of Moria. They find that Orcs have tooken over the mines and killed the Dwarves, including Gimli's father. They also realise that Gollum, still looking for 'his' One Ring, is following them. The Fellowship is then attacked by the Orcs and are outnumbered. However just when all hope is lost a Balrog - an enormous, ancient demon of fire and shadow - scares the Orcs away. The Balrog then chases the Fellowship until at a bridge at the end of the mines, Gandalf confronts it himself, as the Fellowship stop and watch. He destroys the part of the bridge the Balrog is on and the Balrog falls into darkness. However the Balrog just has time to pull Gandalf with him, to the horror of the Fellowship, especially Frodo. They both appear to fall to their doom. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli. The Two Towers * * Chapter 1: Prisoners for Saurman * Summary: Merry and Pippin have been captured by a band of Urukhai. But when the riders of Rohan arrive, the two Hobbits must escape into Fangorn Forest. And battle an Orc Scout intent on eating them. * Characters: Merry, Pippin * Boss: Grishnakh * Chapter 2: A Cursed Theoden * Summary: Worm tongue has put a curse on king Theoden. Gandalf along with Aragorn, Legolas ang Gimli must free the king from this curse, by traveling to the golden hall, defeat the guards and battle Worm tongue. * Characters: Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli Boss: Worm tongue Chapter 3: The Wolves of Isengard * Summary: As the people of Rohan journey to Helm's Deep they are found by Saruman's vicious Warg Riders led by Sharku. The heroes fight to protect the people from them. At last Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas must fight Sharku. * Characters: Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Theoden * Boss: Sharku * Chapter 4: The Battle of Helm's Deep * Summary: The men of Rohan make a stand against the forces of Isengard with aid from the Elves of Lothlorien at the fortress of Helm's Deep. The Uruks try to storm the Gate but Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas can hold them back. After a fight against a Urik-Hai commander they retire into the Hornburg. But Gandalf the White and Eomer are on there way to the heroes aid. * Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Halidar * Boss: Urukai commander Chapter 5: Osgiliath * Summary: Faramir has captured Frodo and Sam and discovers that they have the Ring. He decides to take them to Minas Tirith with him when they are suddenly attacked from above by a Nazgul atop a Fell Beast during a battle as they pass through Osgiliath. Sam convinces Faramir to help them. Frodo is attacked by an Fell Beast and Faramir and Sam must rescue him * Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum, Faramir * Boss: Nazgul * Chapter 6: The Last March of the Ents * Summary: Treebeard walks towards saruman's fortress. The Ents destroy Isengard and the Hobbits help the burning Ents. After that, they break the dam to floud Isengard. * Characters: Treebeard,Merry,Pippin * The Return of the King * * Chapter 1: The King of the Dead * Summary: Before the forces of Rohan move to Gondor's aid, Aragorn passes through a haunted mountain and *fight the King of the Dead until he follows him with his army. Then they board a ship of the corsairs. Characters: Aragorn, Legolas,Gimli, King of the Dead * Boss: King of the Dead Chapter 2: The Siege of Minas Tirith * Summary: Gandalf leads the defenses as Minas Tirith is attacked by the forces of Minas Morgul from Mordor. Use the catapults to destroy siege towers before firing arrows at the trolls to stop them. Then stop Denethor try to burn Faramir and fight the Witch King. * Characters: Gandalf the White, Pippin * Boss: Witch-King (Fell Beast) * Chapter 3: Gollum's Plan * Summary: Frodo and Sam journey climb the Stairs of Cirith Ungol. With a cunning of Gollum Frodo send Sam back. In the Cave Frodo lost Gollum and is attacked by Shelob. But Sam comes to help Frodo fight the spider. But Frodo is poisened and some Orcs put him into the Towerr of Cirith Ungol. * Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum * Boss: Shelob * Chapter 4: Pelennor Fields * Summary: The Rohirrim arrive to aid Gondor and charge as the battle of the Pelennor Fields begins. Eowyn fights the Witch-King who had killed Theoden. On the black ships Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli then rush in with the army of the dead. They strike back the orcs and Mumakils. * Characters: Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, King of the dead * Boss: Witch-King * Chapter 5: The Black Gate Opens * Summary: Aragorn leads his men in one final battle to distract Sauron and give Frodo a chance to finally destroy the One Ring. The Black Gate opens ans Sauron's army came out. Gandalf call the eagles. One eagle is hurt and Aragorn must rescue him. After that he must fight a big troll. * Characters: Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf the White, Merry, Pippin, * Boss: Troll Swordsman Chapter 6: The Crack of Doom * Summary: Frodo and Sam finally reach Mount Doom. As they are about to finally destroy the One Ring Gollum attacks them. Frodo and Sam must fight him and throw him with the ring into the fire. Then they must run down Mount Doom trying not to let the lava touch them. After that they are rescued by Gandalf. * Characters: Frodo, Sam,Gandalf * Boss: Gollum,Frodo(evil) * The Hobbit Part 1 Chapter 1: Roast Mutton * Summary: After the party the pack leaves and soon run out of food. Bilbo and Thorin check out a campfire and find trolls. They quickly get a wallet they found and bring it back to the other dwarves. * Characters: Bilbo, Thorin * Bosses: The Trolls Chapter 2: Hill Riddles * Summary: Bilbo finds Gollum and has to answer his riddles. The riddles are just color codes, though. The colors are: Blue, Red, Yellow, and Green. * Characters: Bilbo, Gollum * Boss: The Riddles (That You and Gollum Have To Solve.) Chapter 3:Out of the Frying-Pan Into the Fire * Summary: After being reunited with Bilbo the party has to go and find Beorn to learn about the best way through mirkwood but get ambushed by Goblins and Wargs on the way before being rescued by the eagles who drop them of at Beorns house * Characters: Bilbo, Gandalf, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Thorin, Dwalin, Bombur, Bifur, Balin, Bofur, Ori, Nori, and Dori * Boss: Goblin chieftan Chapter 4: Flies and Spiders * Summary: The dwarves are captured by spiders! Bilbo tries to save them, but only saves one, Bombur. They have to fight the spiders to free the others. * Characters: Bilbo, Bombur * Bosses: 3 Spiders Chapter 5: Mirkwood Sumary: After escaping from the spiders the party has to find a way to get out of mirkwood but they get distracted by the elves and keep going off cource before all the dwarves get captured and locked up by Thranduil * Characters:Bilbo, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Thorin, Dwalin, Bombur, Bifur, Balin, Bofur, Ori, Nori, and Dori * Boss: Thranduil Chapter 6: Barrels out of Bond * Summary: Bilbo searchs the wood elves castle to look for a way of escape and finds tons of barrels Bilbo then frees the dwarves and they all get in the barrels and have to ride down the Running River, avoiding the sharp rocks. Then they must do some chores for some of the town's people. * Characters:Bilbo, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Thorin, Dwalin, Bombur, Bifur, Balin, Bofur, Ori, Nori, and Dori * Boss: None The Hobbit Part 2 Chapter 1: Lake-Town * Summary: Bilbo and the dwarves go to lake town. The Lake-Town master think they are goblins,so they must fight him and his royal troops. Bilbo and Thorin must save their lives! Bilbo and Bard must fight off invading goblins. * Characters: Bilbo,Thorin, Bard the Bowman * Boss:Lake-Town master,Goblin Elite Warrior Chapter 2: Inside Information * Summary: Bilbo is sent into the mountain to find a weak spot on the smaug, but must fight him. * Characters: Bilbo, Thorin * Boss: Smaug Chapter 3: Smaug's Rampage * Summary: Smaug has begun an attack on lake town, but bard must stop him * Characters: Bard, Laketown Archer * Boss: Smaug Chapter 4: The Arkenstone * Summary: Bilbo is asked to retreive the arkenstone, but ends up finding it and trading it to Bard and Thranduil as a peace item. * Characters: Bilbo, Gloin * Boss: Chapter 5: Battle of the Five Armies * Summary: The goblins of the north begin a massive attack on Erebor leaving The Men, Elves, and Dwarves to stop them. * Characters: Bilbo, Thranduil, Bard, Gandalf, Thorin * Boss: Warg riders, Orc Commander Chapter 6: The Journey Back For The Final Stage * Summary: Bilbo, Gandalf, and his pony now must go the long journey back to the shire. The eagle dropped them off halfway there and left. (Note: Not much of this level happened in the book or movie. Also, since the second player is a wizard or a pet, they will have to dig some things up by using the pony or use magic as Gandalf..) * Characters: Bilbo, Gandalf, Pony * Boss: None =Story Changes= * A few changes are made to the plot for the game. (For example, when they meet Shelob, Frodo AND Sam are fighting it. Sam doesn't come after Frodo gets poisened, he comes before.) * Note: Most changes were done to help keep the co-op game play of the LEGO video games. * The Fellowship of the Ring * After Isildur's father is killed, he and Elrond battle Sauron together before he cuts the ring from his hand. * During the escape from Moria all of the characters work together to fight the Balrog before Gandalf stops it. * Legolas and Gimli help Aragorn fight Lurtz at the battle of Amon Hen. * In the cutscene, instead of Frodo being stabbed, Frodo shook his head to the dark shadow men and gets them away from the ring, the Witch King stomped Frodo's left leg very harshly and makes Frodo cry in pain like a child. * Arwen is a kind, but fiesty and silly elf princess in the game. In the cutscene, Aragon falls in love with Arwen, but got slapped by her. In the other cutscene, Arwen, taking Frodo to her kingdom, blew a raspberry at the shadow riders that if the want come and claim Frodo, then makes a female Tarzan yell for the river horses to get rid of the Shadow riders. * In the long cutscene, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragon, Gimili and Legolas met the night elves, Galadriel, the kind but happy elf queen, hugs Frodo too tightly. Then, in the fortune telling water scene, Galadriel shows Frodo about the ring, then she makes a spooky laughter that Frodo will have a queen, not dar, but beautiful and terrible as the dawn and etc, then calms down. The Two Towers * The company has to battle their way through the Golden Hall to reach Theoden's throne room, and have a battle with Grima in the throne room. * When Frodo, Sam, and Gollum are at the Black Gate they are spotted by the Easterlings and are forced to escape. * Faramir helps Frodo, Sam, and Gollum fight their way out of Osgiliath. * The heroes battle the Uruk-hai Commander, the leader of the Uruk-hai force attacking Helm's Deep, in a fight at the end of the battle. * The Return of the King * Aragorn and his group have to fight their way through the paths of the dead, and face-off with the King of the Dead. * Frodo and Sam enter Shelob's lair and battle Shelob together as then frodo gets wrapped up in silk. * During the battle of the Pelennor fields Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas fight and kill Gothmog. They also arrive in time to help Eowyn battle the Witch-King. Eowyn dosen't chop off the Fell Beast's head or stabs the Witch-King in the face, she just cuts Fell Beast's neck and punches the Witch-King in the face and stomps on him to death. * In the cutscene, during the the big Spider attack, Frodo has a dream when Galadriel inhales Frodo to wake up and hugs him too tightly, then Frodo wakes up grunting "Wha-wha-wha!" and sighs in relief. * During the battle of the Black Gate the heroes first have to battle the Mouth of Sauron before the forces of Mordor come out. Towards the end they battle a powerful Troll Swordsman (from the movie). After the Troll Swordsman is defeated they battle Sauron himself (based on a deleted idea for the film). * In the cutscene ending, Aragon became King of Minas Tirith, then uses Gandalf's staff as a microphone and hums "The Shire" loudly that makes the crowd waves because they like his song and Arwen ran up to him and kissed him. The crowd cheered. * The Hobbit Part 1 * In the intro, Bilbo leaves the shire with the dwarves on his pony and goes across deserts and plains to find the forest. Bilbo tries to get food from the bag, but there isn't any. So, he and Bombur go to check out a campfire. Midtro 1: Bilbo and Bombur find the trolls and see the wallet. Midtro 2: Then they start running down the hill, screaming. Outro: They then get caught by the trolls. They hear Gandalf talking, but think it's the trolls. Then the sun comes out and the trolls turn to stone. * Intro: Bilbo falls down a hole that was in a hill as they were escaping from Goblins and grabs The Ring from off the ground. Just then Gollum comes. Tey both look across the river. Midtro: After Bilbo and Gollum found a way across a pond that led to Gollum's little house-thing, he goes across. Gollum shows Bilbo some color pads. Outro: After Bilbo and Gollum solve the riddles, Gollum leaves. Then Bilbo trips and the ring flies out of his pocket and onto his hand, he disappears. Then he just runs out of the cave, after he follows Gollum to the exit. * * * Intro: Bilbo, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Thorin, Dwalin, Bombur, Bifur, Balin, Bofur, Ori, Nori, and Dori are walking through the forest when, suddenly, the Dwarves disappear. Midtro: Bilbo finds the spiders and throws a rock at one. It bounces off the spiders head and breaks Bombur Free. Outro: Bilbo and Bombur free the other Dwarves and they all run away. * * The Hobbit Part 2 * * * * * * * Alternate Game Idea * After you complete the game, you unlock the Hobbit. * The overworld hub is the main menu that takes place in Rivendell * You can create 20 custom characters * If you're a chararcter with the ring you can only use the ring for 30 seconds otherwise the nasgûl will find you ....... and then you're dead. * When you beat the game you unlock an alternate perspective and campaign for the gondor(kinda like the star wars 3 land matches only with different cities and regions for battle instead of planets.) This is followed by orcs then dwarves and so on. Story Characters (Plus Free Play Alternates) * Frodo Baggins - Sting * (Coat, Jacket, Jacketless, Overalls, Cirith Ungol, Orc Disguise, Mordor, Party, Hobbiton) * Samwise Gamgee - Sword * (Coat, Jacket, Jacketless, Orc Disguise, Mordor, Party Tree) * Merry Brandybuck - Sword * (Coat, Capeless, Overalls, Rohan, Party Tree) * Pippin Took- Sword * (Coat, Overalls, Gondor, Party Tree) * Aragorn- Narsil: kills in one blow * (Bree, Jacketless, Fellowship, Helms Deep, Mordor, King) Arwen- Sword and bow * (Weathertop, Rivendell, Grey Havens) * Gandalf- Sword, Staff can use magic * (The Grey, Hatless, The White * Legolas- Bow and knives, can use elf spots * (Fellowship,Armor) * Gimli- axe, double axe * Galadriel- Magic and vision spots * Boromir- Sword and shield * (Fellowship, Osgiliath) * Smeagol- Fish, bites, kicks, and punches * (Hobbit, Gollum) * Theoden King- Sword and spear. * (King, Armor) * Eagle-Mount-able * The King of the Dead- Can control dead and, Unlimited water time. * Eowyn- Spear, Sword * (Edoras, Helm's Deep, Armor,) * Rohirrim royal guard- Spear, Sword * Rohirrim soldier- Sword * Orc warrior- Scimitar * Orc archer- Bow * Orc crusher- hammer * Rohirrim archer- Bow * Yeoman archer- Bow * Elf- Sword and bow * Elrond- Magic, Sword * (rivendell,mordor) * Elendil- magic * Gil-galad- Magic and sword * Ilsidur- narsil kills in one blow * Gloin- Axe * Treebeard- fists * Ent (mountable)- fists * Denethor- knife * Imrahil-Sword * Eomer- Sword and Spear * Saruman- Magic staff and controls orcs * Wormtounge- can hypnotize people * Nazgul- mount-abel * Witch-king- mace, sword, magic, Super strength. * Sauron- Magic, Mace: kills in one blow, Controls orcs and nazgul, and Super strength. * Cave-troll- Club, Super strength. * Balrog- Whip, sword, Super Strength. * Easterling- Sword and spear. * Haradrim archer- Bow * Mumakil commander- Controls Haradrim and sword. * Mumakil(1 more player can mount on it also) * Urakai warrior- Scimitar * Urakai archer- Crossbow * Urukai berserker- Double Scimitar * Urakai commander- Double scimitar.(can contol up to 30 Urakai) * Lurtz- Super strength, Scimitar, Bow * Ugluk- Scimitar. * Mauhur- Spear * Sharku- Sword * Gimbatulash- Sword and bow * Dunlending- Spear * Goblin warrior- Spear and knife * Goblin archer- Bow * Warg rider- Scimitar. * Warg- Mount-able * Corsair umbar- Sword * Gondor captain(can control up to 30 soldiers) * Gondor tower guard- Spear * Gondor soldier- Sword * Gondor archer- Bow * Gondor ranger- Bow and sword * bree villian- Knife * Bilbo baggins- Sting (The Hobbit, Birthday, Aged) * Deagol- * Mountain troll- Club * (attack,drum) * Mouth of sauron- Sword * Faramir (ithillien,osgiliath,gondor)- Sword and bow * Madril-Sword * Gothmog-Sword * Grishnakh-Sword * Gorbag-Sword * Shagrat-Scimitar * Mordor Uruk-Scimitar * Hobbit-Dagger * Farmer maggot-Rake * Dead soldier-Axe * Tom bombadil * Tranduil(father of legolas)-Elven Sword * (king,soldier) * Gamling-Sword * Grimbold-Spear * Hama-Sword * Dwarf-Axe * Dwarf commander(controls up to 30 dwarves)-Double Axe * Fili * Kili * Oin * Gloin * Thorin * Thorin (King) * Dwalin * Bombur * Bifur * Balin * Bofur * Ori * Nori * Dori * Mirkwood Spider * William The Troll * Bert The Troll * Tom The Troll * Achievements (For Xbox 360) By the way, G is Gamerscore and there is always 1000 G available in every LEGO game "One Ring To Rule Them All" (100G)-Complete the game to 100% "Fool of a Took!" (5G)-Unlock all versions of Pippin "M-m-m-m....Merry?" (5G)-Unlock all versions of Merry "1, 2, 3...3 Armies." (30G)-Unlock all Elf, Dwarf, and Human characters "You're late" (20G)-Complete The Fellowship of the Ring (Story Mode) "A Wizard arrives precisely when they want to. They are never late, nor early" (20G)-Get "True Hobbit" on all levels of The Fellowship of the Ring "This Day We Fight!" (20G)-Complete The Return of the King (Story Mode) "How about beside a friend?" (20G)-Get "True Hobbit" on all levels of The Return of the King "Worth Fighting For" (20G)-Complete The Two Towers (Story Mode) "All done" (20G)-Get "True Hobbit" on all levels of The Two Towers "Sting" (10G)-Unlock all characters with sting "My precious!" (20G)-Complete The Hobbit (Story Mode) "I am looking to hire a burglar, Bilbo Baggins" (20G)-Get "True Hobbit" on all levels of The Hobbit "To battle!!" (90G)-Unlock all characters "I hate Mondays" (20G)-Unlock Gimli, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Thorin, Dwalin, Bombur, Bifur, Balin, Bofur, Ori, Nori, and Dori "Roast Mutton" (10G)-Unlock all troll characters "That still only counts as one!" (30G)-Destroy a Mumakil alone with ''Lego''las Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:LEGO games